Jonathan Stevens
Jonathan Stevens (age: 29 at last event) is a former competitor of FIST Entertainment Department X-Treme (Fed-X), Independent Underground Wrestling X-Treme (IUWX), and Controversial Wrestling Federation (CWF). He is best known for his feuds with James Faith and Dante Arrik and his appearance in the main event of CWF's annual mega-PPV, UnRestricted IX. Category:Early Career Though little was known about Stevens, Jonathan supposedly had runs in two European organizations, as well as guest-working for E-Federation WIF. It is assumed his experience up to the time of his professional F-Fedding debut, Stevens had under a year's full experience. Category:Fed-X Jonathan Stevens would make his pro debut with FIST Entertainment Department X-Treme on their debut show in February 2008. He made a quick name for himself by interrupting the main event and declaring all of the old names and hardcore legends who had made their presence known to be "boring" and "not entertaining enough". This left him none-too-endearing to the fans. Though he met little success at first, complaining that his matches were booked unfairly, Jonathan finally showed a spark of life after losing a match he would be thrust in for the crowning of the first ever Fed-X Bloodsport Champion. Stevens would cuss out the man who eliminated him, Wiz, and vowed to end his career, and, soon, all things Bloodsport. Deeming it "hobo-wrestling", Jonathan would go on to force the legendary Wiz into retirement and decree that he had begun the process of killing Bloodsport already. His first major success, however, would come on the most opportune moment, as Jonathan would win a fatal-four way match at Fedding Society-X, and in turn received a title shot which he could cash in whenever he would like. He used this title shot immediately, cashing in on a broken and beaten Bloodsport Champion, James Faith, and winning the Bloodsport Championship. Faith's opponent, Georgie Haze, the next evening would, however, win the estranged IUW Ultraviolence Championship from new owner Triple Six, meaning that Bloodsport was still alive and well. Stevens proclaimed that he now would kill all things hardcore and steal both definitive hardcore titles away from the world to create his own form of perfect wrestling. Georgie Haze stepped up to try and take it from him, but Jonathan would shockingly defeat Haze in a Bloodsport match at Godzilla Returns, and the next evening effectively retire the belt, the division, and all things hardcore. Jonathan touted a new title, dubbed the Fed-X Pure Entertainment Championship. The self-proclaimed "Epitome of Entertainment" remained on the top of the world until he ran into the wrecking ball that was The Murdering Knee, who defeated him handily to restart the Bloodsport division and leave Jonathan Stevens broken and pissed. After dropping 3 straight matches, including (ironically) a Bloodsport match, Jonathan drew the ire of Jay Hill, who claimed that Jonathan was embarrassing Fed-X. Jonathan would go on to injure Hill, leaving him sidelined for nearly six months after an encounter on PPV. Following this, having defeated now two former World Champions in other federations, Stevens laid claim to the World Championship, but the man he had earlier defeated to "end" the Bloodsport division, James Faith, was coming off an impressive run of victories. The events surrounding the rivalry were shady, as it appeared that Stevens was violently attacking Faith backstage with a lead pipe, even after being warned of suspension if he did it again, but there was no concrete evidence that the attacker was him. Stevens, in a moment of strange weakness, looked incredibly frustrated once getting to That's What She Said, where he was set to face James Faith. That frustration would boil over into a loss as Faith would pin his rival, earning a World Title shot and leaving Jonathan angrier than ever. However, details slowly began to make themselves evident: the next night, Jonathan Stevens revealed to Faith, with current Fed-X World Champion The Vigilante in the ring, that The Vigilante had been the one perpetrating the attacks. Vigilante would go on to disown Stevens from a supposed plan to eliminate Faith from the title picture. After having a highlight feud with Shredder over who was the most "Entertaining" superstar, Jonathan would make an incredible statement by laying out both James Faith and The Vigilante during their World Title match, ending the PPV with the title in his hands. The next night he would finally receive a title shot as a triple-threat was set up between himself, The Vigilante, and James Faith, but would fall short as the special enforcer, The Murdering Knee, would make it known that he too wanted the World Championship. Faith, The Knee, and Vigilante seemed to make Stevens an afterthought for several weeks, deeming him far below them and only inserted because he talked smack, but Stevens would finally make a statement and defeat "The Rogue Soldier" Josh Harmony cleanly during a fan-choice night, and then go on to threaten all three-men of what would come at How The Finch Stole Fed-X Mas. Stevens would fall short as James Faith would pin The Murdering Knee and become only the third World Champion. It was at this time that the plans which were against James Faith began to slowly come out of the woodwork. After Jonathan Stevens was found broken down in the hallway, aggrivated at his own failures over the last several months, Jonathan would be confronted by Dante Arrik, a member of the successful tag team STRATAGEM, who talked to him all-too familiarly. Arrik slowly began to get into Stevens' head, leading to him losing a key match against a returning Jay Hill. Due to his sudden role as a Fed-X "Original" and his fighting the despisable Arrik, Stevens turned into a fan favorite quickly, but still was falling short. It seemed as though Jonathan would finally have his chance to prove himself to Dante Arrik, but Arrik finally managed to show what he was doing to the entire world as he spread seeds of hate into the vicious Irish-born tag team, The Saints, heading into Jonathan's three way tournament-final match up for a World Title shot featuring Dante and one half of the Saints, Dave Wylde. During the match, Jonathan Stevens would be brutally assaulted by the other half of the team, David Fagan, leaving him concussed and easy pickings for Dante Arrik. As Arrik went on to attempt to win the belt, Stevens would put his health on the line, teaming up with Shane Simpson against the undefeated Saints. Fagan and Wylde would put all they had into taking Stevens out, but in the end, they didn't have enough left to put away "The Patriot", as Simpson would pin Wylde, giving the Saints their first loss in Fed-X. Stevens began to recover, but was still being tormented by Dante Arrik, almost to an even higher extent than ever. Arrik capitalized this by taking advantage of a still hurt Stevens and buying out Stevens' bodyguard, Cordell Reese. He would then deliver the ultimate insult by violently assaulting and firing Reese, even after Stevens would defeat Arrik's cousin Epidemik one on one for the rights to Cordell's contract. Finally the details showed themselves over what Stevens had planned, drawing it out of Arrik: leading up to That's What She Said, Jonathan Stevens had made a pact backstage with The Vigilante and STRATAGEM (Dante Arrik and Explosivo). They wanted to make it so at the end of the day, it would be the three of them on top of Fed-X, eliminating the Green Team and James Faith in the process. Dante Arrik, however, understood several key factors: for one, Explosivo was losing his touch, and for two, The Vigilante feared both Faith and Stevens. Arrik convinced Vigilante to turn on Stevens at That's What She Said and leave him hanging when he was supposed to come down and distract Faith. The backup plan, however, was for STRATAGEM to interefere. Arrik convinced his partner to not take part in the attack, leaving Jonathan out to try and confused. Despite this, Stevens carried on all on his own until Arrik saw that he was a broken man. Knowing he had an opportunity to capitalize on Jonathan's misfortunes, Arrik finally revealed to the whole world that he had plotted and tricked Stevens now for months, using him as a way of getting all the way to the World Title, despite not managing to win it. In their first one on one encounted, Jonathan Stevens, at Bigger Than Jesus II, would make an incredible statement and defeat Dante Arrik, seemingly ending their feud. Category:IUWX Shortly after Bigger Than Jesus II near the end of the summer of 2009, Fed-X would merge with IUW, the two companies being bought out by Timothy Powers and Xarlos. Knowing that IUW favoritism was in hand, Jonathan Stevens took a stand against Powers and Xarlos, even moreso after seeing that they had perpetrated James Faith into deteriorating himself through alcoholism. Stevens would manage to just barely sober up Faith and, despite bribery and attempts to turn Stevens against his former rival, the two would defeat Xarlos and Powers, who would fade out of the limelight shortly thereafter. A new regime would soon take over, leading to Jonathan Stevens earning a World Title shot. However, the match was quickly extended into a 6-Pack Challenge,which would end up involving, ironically again, Dante Arrik. Dante threw everything he had into this, knowing he might not get another shot, including turning Stevens on his former tag partner Shane Simpson and accosting Stevens of attacking Kenji Kotoh's wife Ariel. At the end of it all, however, it appeared as though Stevens would come out the winner and best Sam Osborne, IUWX World Champion The Advocate, Arrik, Simpson, and Kotoh. Despite dealing the death blow at the end of the match, Dante Arrik would steal the pinfall from Stevens, giving Arrik the World Title, finally capitalizing on Stevens' woes. Dante wouldn't be able to rest, however, as Jonathan quickly fought back. Stevens would pull many of his tormentor's own tactics against him, including threatening to drive him off a bridge and leaving Arrik nearly in tears. In the conclusive match, however, Stevens would receive yet another concussion after Dante would give him a stiff hit. Jonathan would not tap despite being put in a deadly submission due to him being completely knocked out from the shot, but the referee did nothing to assist Stevens in the match. Immediately, Stevens went mad, attacking anyone and anything he saw, including injuring two referees and threatening to harm new IUWX owner Evan Evangeline's wife. At the end of it all, before he could make it to the next PPV, Stevens would be "injured" by Nathan Leland and was written off from IUWX programming. Category:CWF In the lead up to CWF's Culmination 2009, promos began airing involving 2012. 2012 served as a symbol for the date of Culmination, 12/20. During the start of the show, Jonathan Stevens would shockingly debut in CWF, despite having made claims in the past about it being a cold day in hell for him to ever leave Fed-X or IUWX. Making an immediate impact once again, and now a fan favorite for his fresh new attitude, Jonathan Stevens would become a free agent. After being courted by Jackson Jones IV for several weeks, Jonathan would shun him and choose the Revolution brand. For doing so, Jonathan would receive and cash in on a title shot in his first match, becoming one of only two men to hold the CWF Revolution Ring. Stevens, however, was not endearing to the members of Extreme Mayhem (Psychopathic and Stygian), who were, in essence, attempting to rebuild the hardcore division, but in a less-than-crowd pleasing way. Jonathan incessantly would pester the two until they would face off at Hostile Takeover, where Stevens would handily defeat the two. This would lead into a reformed Psychopathic attempting to challenge the superstar, but also coming up short. At this point, CWF was becoming torn between the two brands (Annihilation and Revolution). Jonathan was thrust into the front lines, facing Annihilation's Travis Alloy. Alloy would steal the ring, but Stevens, through some sly trickery aside from Jackson Jones IV's efforts, would steal it back. In the end, at Conquest, Alloy would take the ring from Stevens. Revolution GM Gulliver, who was still Jackson Jones IV's in-pocket man, refused to give Jonathan a rematch. Instead, Jonathan would be fighting with valor for the Revolution Brand in War Games. Despite being the most outspoken, however, Jonathan was not deemed leader. That role would go to Game. Game would throw away logical choices and take Anarchy at the third man to face Stunnah, Travis Alloy, and Chris Heel. In the end, it came down to Stevens and Chris Heel, but to the shock of the crowd, Jackson Jones IV proclaimed he had won, and produced a contract which said Stevens was now part of Annihilation. Though Stevens at first acted obliviously, he quickly took advantage when Jones announced that Stevens and Heel would then compete for the number one contendership to the CWF World Championship. Stevens turned on Revolution and all involved, revealing he had planned with Jones and quickly took advantage of the vulnerable Heel and made the pinfall to earn a spot in the main event of UnRestricted. Jonathan revealed he had tricked everyone: He was sick of playing for Revolution or for anyone in particular, so he screwed everyone over. Claiming he would not let Jones' pet project (Heel) win, Jonathan marched into UnRestricted with a lot to prove, but lost the title after Chris Heel would block his chances to finish the match against the third man involved, Vittorio Stamos. Stamos would pin Stevens to the shock of nigh everyone, leaving Jones with no contingency plan whatsoever. Jonathan then resolved that the only way he would become champion would be to eliminate Chris Heel at all costs, but before he could finish his goal, he would be suspended indefinitely by Jackson Jones. No word on when or if he will make his return. Category:Moveset Finishers: -Black Diamond (Lightning Spiral) -Black Sapphire (Kobashi's Black Crush) -Karmacide (Argentine Wrist-Lock hold into codebreaker) Trademark Moves: -Yakuza Kick -The HBIC (Single-Motion Double Underhook Backbreaker with Knee) -Tiger Suplex -Knee Strikes -Gutwrench Suplex -Reverse T-Bone Suplex -Karmatose (Fireman's Carry into Double-Knee Gutbuster) Category:Early Career Category:Fed-X Category:IUWX Category:CWF